


Just Go With It [Art]

by kahlen369



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/pseuds/kahlen369
Summary: Life is hard enough being an alpha from a prestigious family constantly in the spotlight.  It  gets  harder  when  Emma  Swan  gets  into  a  car  crash  and  wakes  with  amnesia, having to come to terms with her role in life, her family drama, and the fact that one omega by the name of Regina Mills is supposedly her platonic best friend and nothing more. Emma's  determined  to  right  her  past  self's  undoubtedly  poor  life  choices,  but  first  she  and Regina need to survive a Swan family reunion... in Hawaii.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Just Go With It [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikiFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Go With It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828387) by [NikiFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/pseuds/NikiFrost). 



> To see the art in greater detail, please check out my tumblr: [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kahlen369)

Just some shoujo anime inspired heart eyes <33

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I’m currently unemployed, and doing art & writing commissions while I look for work. Please DM me on twitter/IG/tumblr @kahlen369 for any inquiries <3


End file.
